The Law of Nature
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: IchiHitsu. "Dragons are supposed to fly in the sky. Unfold their amazing wings and rule the heavens. But here I am, trapped in this stupid artificial body and chained to the ground. I wanted to fly, Kurosaki..." PWP-ish


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and all of its amazing characters. Kubo Tite-sensei does.

**The Law of Nature**

**Warning(s):** Slightly AU. Alternate Timeline. Mentions of rape. PWP-ish. Pathetic Lemon. Not beta'ed. IchiHitsu  
**A/N:** This is an edited and translated version of one of my Indonesian stories. So, if you've read the original version, you'll find the edited part at the end of the story (you will find it in instant. I'm sure of it). This is also my first attempt in writing lemon, so please be gentle with me :))  
**A/N2: **Ffn is in error now-can't post a new story in some fandoms. But I got the trick~ XDD *dodges a flying pan* The story's properties will be changed when ffn normal again

Happy reading!

* * *

"What's with that attitude, Toushirou?" Ichigo asked his lover, Hitsugaya Toushirou, who was sitting on Ichigo's bed as he looked out through the opened bedroom window. The said shinigami only glanced at him briefly before letting out a heavy sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Toushirou was acting strange the last few days and it's not his fault he acted like that.

Since the victory of Soul Society in the Winter War that had ended not more than two months ago, the captain of Division 10's reiryoku was a little unstable. Once, the administrative office of Tenth Division and other buildings within 100 meters of range was found in a thick layer of ice and no less than half the members of the division were rushed to the Fourth Division because having frostbites in some parts of their bodies all thanks to the captain's fluctuating reiatsu. Therefore, Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered him to stay temporarily in The World of the Living until his condition improved on the advice of the captain of Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu. So, that's what caused him in bad mood like this.

He couldn't imagine what state his division was in since it's taken over temporarily by his second-in-command, Matsumoto Rangiku. Especially the **huge** stack of paperwork piled on his desk. Perhaps his desk was now completely covered by the said paperwork, which was his and hers, and he was sure as hell his couch would also meet the same fate as his desk when he returned later.

Again, Toushirou sighed heavily. While on the one hand he was annoyed because of the status he was in now changed to 'unavailable captain', he admitted that the other side of him—and thankfully this side was much greater than the other side—he was happy because he could spend time with his lover, Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami from Karakura Town.

Ichigo was still the same as before. The 16 years-old adolescent still infamous with his stubborn-impatient-annoying-yet-gentle-and-caring-at-the-same-time personality. The thought made the white-haired boy blushed. And to worsen the situation, an image of Ichigo smiling gently at him as he clutched the dainty hands of his immediately appeared in his head, making the pink color in his cheeks instantly turned red that could put Renji's red hair in shame.

_'Stupid hormones,'_ he cursed himself after banging his head into the window frame, making his head a little dizzy.

"You okay, Toushirou?" Ichigo's voice interrupted his reverie and he turned around to face the berry-head. However, the second he did, he instantly regretted it.

There, near the bedroom door, stood Ichigo with a small towel perched on his shoulder. However, Toushirou didn't stare into the eyes of the young man, but to his bare chest and continue downward until finally stopping at one particular area that fortunately—or perhaps unfortunately for him—closed by a pair of jeans he was wearing.

Burning sensation radiating to the white-haired captain's face and the next he knew, he had his eyes off his boyfriend and returned to the scene outside the window. Although it was only for a moment, he had thought what he would be seen if the brown-eyed teenager wasn't wearing his jeans.

And for the second time that day, Toushirou's head collided with the wood window frames. _'Damn. Stupid. Hormones!'_ He cried to himself while banging his head at every word. When his head would hit the wood frame for the fourth time, his collar was pulled backwards with so much force, making him yelped in surprise, until his back met contacts with the soft mattress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Toushirou?" Ichigo exclaimed with worry. Instead of answering, the tiny captain thought of anything else that had just caught his attention: _'Since when Kurosaki was topless?'_ This time, it was Ichigo's turn to sighed heavily. "You were spacing out way too long to the point that for some reason I believe you didn't realize that while you're daydreaming, I went to Chad's house and took a bath after that," he continued.

_'Oh,'_ Toushirou thought. _'No wonder. Last time I saw him he was wearing a blue shirt.'_

Ichigo then sat next to the still figure of lying Toushirou and helped him up. "Hey Toushirou," he called. He leaned his lover's head on his bare chest without realizing that the red blush re-emerged on the captain's cheek.

"Hmm..."

The brown-eyed young man then stroked Toushirou's spiky white hair affectionately as he replied, "if you have a problem, you know you can tell me."

He then chuckled when he felt the head on his chest moved slightly, making him tickled.

"Nothing," replied the shinigami owner of the power of Hyourinmaru.

"Bull. I often find you lost in your mind. What are you thinking? Where is Hitsugaya Toushirou, the level-headed and calm captain of Tenth Division that I know? You're way too OOC," he said.

Toushirou did not answer.

"Is it because of your strength?"

Still no answer.

"Then what? Tell me and stop sulking," Ichigo said although he admitted that he would rather see the face of his sulking boyfriend than his usual facial expression. It's cuter that way.

Toushirou pulled himself from Ichigo and crawled back to the window, his back facing Ichigo. He paused for a second or two before moving his lips, murmured, "...I'm not sulking, Kurosaki. I just feel a little annoyed."

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he positioned himself next to the teal-eyed shinigami captain. He could see him sighed heavily again and placed his chin on his left hand.

"...I'm against the law of nature..."

Ichigo felt his jaw fell to the mattress on that statement. "Huh?" was the only answer he could say.

"Close your mouth unless you want something unpleasant enters," commanded the smaller male and Ichigo found himself immediately obeyed.

After closing his mouth, Ichigo asked one thing that popped-up in his brain. "What do you mean?"

"Sigh… Hyourinmaru is a dragon, Kurosaki. And because he is part of me, technically I'm also a 'dragon'. Well, you already understand the problem here, Kurosaki?"

"No," the teen replied in instant and was soon rewarded with a sharp gaze of the boy who was sitting next to him.

"Kurosaki... Dragons are supposed to fly in the sky. Unfold their amazing wings and rule the heavens. But here I am, trapped in this stupid artificial body and chained to the ground. I wanted to fly, Kurosaki..." he said, looking at the sky longingly without realizing that Ichigo was grinning beside him.

Ichigo's eyes trailed to Toushirou's slender neck that looked very inviting and licked his lips. His eyes radiated a deep desire to the short captain. Slowly, he brought his face towards his neck and inhaled the sweet scent that only belonged to Toushirou deeply. Hot air met with the sensitive skin Toushirou had and the white-haired boy shuddered. Before he had time to protest the behavior of his lover, Ichigo cut off.

"You know, Toushirou? Dragons also loved the land, because if they're in the air, they can't do this..." Without hesitation, Ichigo did what he had wanted for long. He attacked Toushirou's neck with his mouth.

"Kurosaki..." Toushirou moaned.

Ichigo stopped his activity for a moment to raise his head and met with the owner of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He licked his lips hungrily and said, "what's the matter, Toushirou? You do not like it?"

Toushirou didn't know what to say. He wanted to say 'no, I don't like it', but something in his mind said another. He was enjoying the strange sensation that Ichigo was given to him, but he also felt frightened. He had never felt anything like this before and—moans slipped out smoothly from his thin lips again when Ichigo resumed his activity.

The younger male kissed Toushirou's neck, sucked it gently and licked it that he certain would leave red marks in its wake. He knew he had gone too far. Toushirou's sweet taste had made him crazy and he couldn't restrain his desire. All the logic that he had had been thrown away. Ichigo had already addicted with Toushirou.

Suddenly, two small hands tried hard to free himself from Ichigo. The teen stopped and stared at a pair of teal eyes that were looking at him. Ichigo could see the fear deep down in it clearly, made him felt guilty. _'Maybe he hasn't ready yet,'_ he thought as he kept his head away from Toushirou.

"Sorry, Toushirou..." he said quietly. Toushirou didn't say a word. He remained silent and bowed his head, finding that his hands on his lap were more interesting to be watched than anything else that time.

Ichigo, who didn't know what to do, straightened his back and stood, planning to wear clothes and make dinner. However, one little hand suddenly stopped his movement. He looked down and saw his right wrist was gripped tightly by the still bowed Toushirou. Silence enveloped them and Ichigo waited patiently.

"Toushirou?"

"..." No words were spoken from the mouth of the Ice Prince. He only strengthened his grip on Ichigo's hand and Ichigo came to the conclusion that his boyfriend didn't want him to go. So he sat down again.

Then Toushirou just so happened to hug him, making Ichigo shocked and he immediately did what was in his mind at that time. He hugged back the small body that belonged to the person he loved most.

Toushirou buried his face into Ichigo's neck and murmured softly. "...Don't leave..."

"I'm not leaving, Toushirou..." Ichigo said lovingly and brought him closer to his body, as if to prove that he would always stay with him. His hand held Toushirou's small waist protectively and possessively, while the other hand stroked his boyfriend's spiky white hair.

They were in that position for long. However, none of them felt uncomfortable. They felt their bodies were so fitting in the arms of each, as if they were made for each other.

"...Kurosaki..." Toushirou called after the long silence and lifted his face. His big teal eyes were hidden behind his eyelids.

"Yeah?"

Toushirou hesitated a moment. He was still unsure of his decision. Was it true that he wanted this? But he was too afraid, afraid that the old wounds would open. What if Kurosaki would leave him in the end like Kusaka had done in the past? Betrayed him like what his former friend had done to him. Kusaka had left mental scars that still left on Toushirou's heart.

Kusaka had betrayed him. He had taken all that Toushirou had. Trust, dignity, pride, and even virginity. All looted more than half a century ago, in the old days when they were still in the academy. He still remembered when his once so-called best friend urged him to the woods and took what he wanted to give to the person he truly loved with force. Kusaka raped him.

No matter how strong he struggled, how hard he screamed in pain, and how hard he cried and pleaded for him to stop, Kusaka didn't stop his damned activity, _touching_ his little body. He really felt betrayed and the wounds would imprint on his heart forever.

'_But Kurosaki is different…'_

Yes, Kurosaki and Kusaka were different. Ichigo would never leave him, hurt him and would always protect and love him. He was sure of it. Ichigo was the only person he loved and loved him back. Toushirou would give anything for him. Including his body, mind, and soul.

While inhaling a long breath, Toushirou lifted his eyelids, revealing a pair of bright teal-colored eyes that Ichigo loved so much. Their eyes met and locked. Their heartbeats beat faster, to the extent that they could feel each other's. The only separation between them was just a piece of thin cloth Toushirou was wearing.

Without looking away from Toushirou's eyes, Ichigo's strong hands cupped Toushirou's baby cheeks and lowered his head. Their warm breaths were ghosting over each other's face. Toushirou saw the unspoken request from Ichigo's eyes and in response, he closed his eyes and leaned closer.

And their lips met for the first time since they were together.

The second their lips touched, intense heat spread over their entire body. Toushirou's small arms automatically wrapped tightly around Ichigo's neck, while his lover's travelled down, back to the captain's small waist and held him closer to his burning body. No, he wasn't Hitsugaya-taicho, the head of Tenth Division now. He was just Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kurosaki Ichigo's Ice Prince and lover.

Ichigo teased his boyfriend's lips by licking it and pried open his shut lips gently using his tongue. Once the tiny petals separated, their tongue instantly met and fought for the dominance. However, Toushirou gave in and let his boyfriend's tongue explored his mouth, touched everything it could reach, not wanting to miss the slightest.

They were finally broke apart when the oxygen had already ran out. Both of them were panting and blushing furiously, not to mention their heartbeats that beating faster and harder to the point they were sure it would explode anytime. Their eyes widened in disbelieve at what they had just done. When their eyes met, they could clearly see the passion, desire, and lust in each other's.

Now, after Ichigo had felt his lover's taste, he just couldn't get satisfied. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel that sweet taste on his lips and the heat they shared again. There's no way he could get enough of everything Toushirou had. He just simply addicted to ho him.

"..Gods… I love you, Toushirou…" he whispered into his ear and licked the earlobe, making a jolt of electricity ran through his small body. He cupped the white-haired boy's cheeks gently with one hand and brushed it with his thumb while his other hand wrapped around his small waist.

Ichigo then lifted his head, staring at his lover's flustered face and moving closer. He placed his forehead on Toushirou's and said, "may I?"

Without much thought, the younger-looking male nodded slightly and closed his jewel-like eyes.

And they shared another kiss once more, with much more powerful and passionate this time. The brown-eyed shinigami nibbled the other's lips gently and licked it, asking for a permission to enter. Toushirou's soft petals then parted and letting the intruder dipped in. Their wet appendages swirled around sensually and took turns to investigate each other's mouth. Both of them couldn't think of anything else that time; anything but each other. All the problems were forgotten; they're lost in their own world of love and desire.

As the kiss deepened, Ichigo laid the body in his arms on the bed and positioned himself on top of Toushirou without breaking the contact. His hand silently slid in under Toushirou's shirt and ran over his flat stomach. As soon as he felt Toushirou's breathing hitched and the hands that wrapped around his neck moved up to tangle themselves in Ichigo's messy hair, he brought his hand up to his small but toned chest. Toushirou moaned slightly into the kiss when the hand on his torso brushed one of his nipples.

The lack of oxygen causing them to finally break apart. They both gasping heavily, letting the air entered their empty lungs. Ichigo, though he was panting, smiled gently and brought his hands up to his lover's face and rested his forehead on Toushirou's sweaty one; their hot breath ghosting over each other's face.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ichigo asked the shinigami that laid beneath him. He felt a wave of joy filled his chest as he saw Toushirou nodded his head shyly. The ex-ryoka then licked his earlobe again and whispered, "thanks…"

The shinigami captain yelped when Ichigo attacked his neck again, leaving a trail of saliva as he kissed the tempting slender neck. Toushirou shuddered, but even so, he tilted his head, creating more space for his lover to be explored. Ichigo, not wanting to waste the opportunity, continued kissing and sucking. His lips traveling downwards, reaching the pulse point and sucked it gently, making Toushirou's breath hitched. Pleased with the response he got, he left the sensitive spot to back to his flustered face and slid his hands under Toushirou's cloth.

Toushirou didn't notice his top was being removed, with Ichigo continuously placing butterfly kisses all over his face, until the rain of kisses stopped temporarily to let the cloth slipped off his head. The cold gust of air hit his upper body but soon replaced with hotness as Ichigo pressed his lips against his bare chest. He flung his arms up to Ichigo's already bare shoulder and clenched it tightly as Ichigo's lips reached his nipple. The berry-head poking his tongue out to lick the hardened flesh while his hand playing with the other, receiving a gasp from the other male.

Again, Toushirou was too lost to take notice that his lover's free hand was traveling down to his pants and tugging it off, leaving him completely naked.

Ichigo stopped his task of kissing and stared at his boyfriend. He then let out a whistle at the wonderful sight before him, making Toushirou's blush darkened and turned his head at anything but Ichigo. The orange-head chuckled at his lover's cuteness and said, "don't be shy, Toushirou… You're beautiful…"

Toushirou, whose blush reddened—if that's even possible—made an inaudible sound coming from his lips. Ichigo must restrain his hearing and when he did, he was grinning like a madman.

"Hm? I don't hear you, Hime…" he teased his boyfriend.

"…Off…" Toushirou repeated and pointed to Ichigo's jeans.

Ichigo kissed the pink petals lightly before jumped out of the bed and carelessly removed the only article of cloth he was on. "Your saying is a command for me, Hime…"

"…You better be…"

"Hm? What was that?" Toushirou squeaked when Ichigo's erection brushed his. The strawberry took the opportunity and pressed their lips together; his tongue roaming over Toushirou's mouth.

The kiss than trailed from the bruised lips down to his jaw, neck, chest; leaving a trail of saliva and red marks, and stopped at one nipple. He sucked and licked it again; one hand played with the other pert nipple. His free hand traveled downwards, wrapped Toushirou's cock and stroked it. Toushirou moaned in pleasure and clenched the bed sheet tightly.

"…I…chigo…"

"You finally call me by my given name…" was all Ichigo had said. His talented mouth then left the hardened flesh and went to the other awaiting nipple while kept stroking Toushirou in the same pace.

He lifted his head to look at the flustered face of Toushirou and couldn't help but smirked as he saw the boy was moaning loudly and whimpered into the touch. Gods… Only hearing those sounds coming from Toushirou's mouth had made him felt aroused. He almost lost his mind when Toushirou's hip brushed his throbbing cock. Without much thought, Ichigo lowered his head, facing his lover's length and started kissing the head. He could felt Toushirou's breath getting ragged as he brought him inside his mouth.

Toushirou couldn't think clearly again. All he that filled his brain that time only Ichigo and his talented mouth. He didn't know what was happening to him, but even so, he admitted he loved every part of it.

He tensed as Ichigo bob his head up and down faster and couldn't help but screamed when he came into Ichigo's mouth. Toushirou was too shocked to say anything; it was his first time to experience something like this after all.

Ichigo swallowed the liquid and grinning. He could see his boyfriend's face was sweated and blushed in interesting shade of red tough the teal eyes was filled with lust. He then brought his hand up to the front of his own face and sucked his two fingers. After that, he lowered his head and placed light kisses over Toushirou's face.

"Relax, Toushirou… Tell me to stop whenever you feel hurt…" Ichigo said in between kisses. And when he got a nod as an approval, he inserted one finger into Toushirou's entrance slowly and carefully, making the small body even tensed and his breathing became irregular.

"Shh… Relax, Toushirou… Don't push yourself…" he whispered. But what he got as response surprised him.

"…Do not…stop…Ichi…go…"

The teen smiled. He let Toushirou to calm down before moving his finger in and out while his mouth once again exploring the tiny body that writhing underneath him. He could feel Toushirou's nail digging into his shoulder, but he didn't mind it as he slid another finger in. Toushirou's reaction wasn't as tense as before and a wave of confidence hit Ichigo as he made a move like a scissor with his two fingers, stretching the tight muscle.

"This is my first time, you know, Toushirou?" Ichigo said, but he didn't get a response; not that he expected one. He then smiled sadly, "but I'm a little disappointed that this isn't your first…"

"…Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Love. It isn't your fault…" he whispered, trying to comfort Toushirou. "Though I'm glad that this is your first time you willingly give it…"

"…Yea…"

Ichigo smiled again and kept moving his fingers in and out as smooth as he could. When he felt that it was enough, he stared at the pair of beautiful eyes before him. "Are you sure of it?" he asked.

He saw Toushirou gave him nod and he positioned himself between his parted legs. "Remember to breathe, will you?" Again, he received a nod. The substitute then lowered his body and slowly pushed in.

Toushirou thought his world was going to explode when he felt the presence of Ichigo in his body. His body became rigid and his breathing ragged. Sweat covered most of his body and he could feel Ichigo kept kissing him, distracting his mind from the sudden intrusion. Ichigo continuously whispered comforting words in between kisses and his breath finally became normal—as normal as he could.

He then gave a nod at Ichigo, who still kissing him all over his face.

Ichigo felt Toushirou's tight muscle squeezing him; almost made him crazy. He pulled himself out and pushed in once again, making the boy squirming. He then gave one thrust and almost groaning at the felt of his length being squeezed again by the tightness. Even so, he kept moving, searching for that specific spot.

And soon enough, he found that sweet spot and pushed at the same angle. The already tight muscle squeezed his length even more every time he hit that spot.

"I…chi… I think… I'm…"

And the climax then came followed with a cry filled with pleasure. The world literally exploded in their opinions as they came at the same time.

They remained in that position and when their breathing were starting to calm down, Ichigo's body collapsed onto the bed next to his lover. He pulled himself out of Toushirou and hugged the tiny body.

"Well, Toushirou. Now you believe that dragons also like the land, don't you?" he said as he kissed the captain's forehead gently with a smile plastered on his face.

Toushirou smacked Ichigo's chest lightly and scowled, "shut up, baka."

"But you still love me though…"

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**

* * *

Omake**

"Hey, Ichigo…"

"Mm… What's up, Toushirou…?"

"…We're in your house, right?"

"Yea."

"And we've just had sex, correct?"

"Uh-huh. Just get to the point, Toushirou…"

"…Was your dad—"

"Oh, fuck." Ichigo swore under his breath and quickly got up. He then grabbed the nearest clothes, wore them in a flash of light, and opened the bedroom door only to find an unconscious figure of Isshin lying on the floor with a small pool of blood near his bearded face that apparently coming from his nose.

"What will you do then?" Toushirou asked from the bed.

"Naah… Just let him be that way…"

* * *

Yay! It's done! XD It took me forever to finish translating and editing this story… Aaaand… Wow, the longest oneshot I've ever written XDD

This is also my second attempt in writing English story and I don't know if I have improvised or not. If you've spotted any mistakes (spelling, grammar, or whatever) and oddities that I'm sure there are, please inform me (Do not worry. I won't bite :b). I'm doing my best and trying hard to improvise my English and writing skills :)

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, please PM me. I have 2 other stories that needed to be beta'ed before I posted them to the site.

Anyway, thanks for reading! All reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated! :D

**

* * *

Omake** (again?)

"Hey, Ichigo…"

"Mm… What's up, Toushirou…?"

"…We've just had sex, correct?"

"Yea."

"…You do realize that I'm in gigai, right?"

"Uh-huh. Just get to the point, Toushirou…"

"…You **do** realize that this **isn't** my body, don't you?"

"Ye—oh, shit. I just remember it now!"

"…"

"Get out of that damned faux body and let's do it once again!"

_**Smack**_


End file.
